


Schwarze Möwe

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Vera looked at her every day.





	Schwarze Möwe

_ “Ich geh' jetzt meinen eig'nen Weg. Ich habe mich getrennt von dir. Lass mich in Ruh'!” - “Du hast dich in mich verliebt, weil's Freiheit ohne mich nicht gibt und keiner dich versteh'n kann außer mir.” _

_ “Ich bin stark genug allein.” - “Stark warst du nur, solang' du noch geglaubt hast, schwach zu sein.” _

 

_ ~ Wenn ich tanzen will, Pia Douwes & Uwe Kröger _

 

_ I am now taking my own path. I have separated myself from you. Leave me alone! - You've fallen in love with me because freedom doesn't exist without me and no-one understands you except for me. _

_ I am strong enough on my own. - You were only strong for as long as you believed yourself to be weak. _

 

**Schwarze Möwe (Black Gull)**

 

Vera looked at Ferguson every day. She observed the decapitated queen stride through the hallways of what was once her kingdom. Despite everything, Joan Ferguson still held her head up high, straightened her back and took large, steady steps across the linoleum flooring. She looked anyone she spoke to straight in the face. It irked the newly appointed Governor how confident and secure the woman was, or perhaps only seemed to be, now that she had been dethroned. 

Vera listened to Ferguson every day. She heard the complicated vocabulary leave her mouth, enunciated to perfection. Vera had learnt by now that Joan didn't use these words to come across as smart, oh no. Ferguson used them to remind everyone of the fact that she most definitely was more intelligent than everyone there, even combined. 

Vera felt Ferguson every day. She could sense the atmosphere in a room change when the tall greying woman entered, or how it went silent when she moved. She felt her ever-looming presence in every corner of this Godforsaken building that seemed to reside in purgatory at all times.

Vera saw Ferguson every day. She pictured her standing in her office, filling it much better than she ever would be able to herself. She could see her smirk as she tried to open herself up to Jake both mentally and physically. She saw her when she closed her eyes at night.

 

Vera thought of Ferguson every day.

 

She would never be free. And yet the woman on the other side of the metal bars, ironically, already was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different and new for me; please let me know what you thought!


End file.
